Sleepyhead
by ladynoirshipper
Summary: Ladybug and Chat are on another everyday patrol, but Ladybug falls asleep on the job. What happens when Chat has a sleeping Ladybug in his arms? *Wink wink nudge nudge* Rated M for a reason! (Wait for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's ladynoirshipper here with another fanfiction. Before you accuse me of starting another story before finishing any others let me tell you that this is not my story.**

 **My best friend ("the masked man", as she calls herself) started writing a Miraculous fanfiction story, and wanted to share it. Alas, she does not have an account and so I'll be putting the story up here for her.**

 **Please enjoy the story, and make sure to follow favorite and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The night was cold against Chat's cheeks. Wind howling and rain pouring, the cat stood waiting for his lucky ladybug. He looked up at the large clock nearby. Ten after ten.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself. "She's never late. We need to get this patrol on, or else I won't have enough time to do my bio homework."

After a few more minutes of waiting, he sees a blur of red rush around the corner. The red object stops inches in front of him, and topples over because of the sudden stop.

"Ouch! Sorry Chat." Ladybug mumbles, still laying on the blonde's chest. "I had fallen asleep," she said with a yawn, "and I had forgotten about our meeting tonight." Finally realizing that she was still on top of Chat, she hopped up and wiped herself off, blushing all the while. "M-my bad. I'm just so tired..."

Chat's heart was set aflutter. " _oh my gosh!"_ he thought with a grin. " _she's so tired. It's absolutely adorable!"_ He looked over at Ladybug, who was now almost wide awake with embarrassment.

"Uh," Chat began. "Would you like me to walk you back to your home? I can do the route myself tonight. You need to get some rest!"

The again dozing off Ladybug nodded, and slowly began to fade back into her dreamy state.

Basically carrying her down the streets of Paris, the black cat smiled. _"She's so cute when she's sleepy."_

"A-adrien." The lady in red mumbled.

" _What did she say?!"_ Chat screamed in his head. _His mind began to race. "Did she say Adrien? Does she know my civilian identity?!"_

"A-adrien no!" She mumbled slightly louder. "Please don't! I- I swear I-..." What was this? Was she dreaming of something? Why did she sound so...hesitant? Not to mention the light flush on her cheeks, and the sweet way she was shifting in her sleep.

"Lady...bug?"

She did not wake at his call, only continued in her fit of sleep. "Adrien, I can't help but..to love you..." A choked sob escaped her lips. "So much, Adrien."

Chat, doing the logical thing any cat would do in this scenario, _freaked out._ His first was reaction was fear and jealousy, until he realized that the boy who had stolen his Lady's affections was...him.

Then came the onslaught of emotions realizing that, yes, he and Ladybug were truly soulmates. Unless...this was some other Adrien she was talking about?

He was so distracted in his panic, that he almost missed Marinette's next mumbled confession, "Adrien, please. Its just me. Marinette. Can't you remember me?"

Her body began to shake, and her hands were cold. That was when, in the pale moonlight, her tears became visible to him. _A nightmare?_ Whether or not he had truly processed her words was one thing, but it was instinct that drove him to make her safety his priority.

Her breathing was too heavy and unsteady to be _okay. She wasnt okay._ Chat carried the girl princess style to Marinette's home and looked through the window. none was home, so maybe the sleeping girl wasn't lying. He gently pushed her through her window, never letting her go.

"I'm right here, Marinette. I didn't forget you. It's me, Adrien." He whispered in her ear. "I'm right here, my princess. I'm right here."

He slowly laid her down on the bed, and made room for himself right beside her. He gently tucks her in, and places the fluffed pillow under her beautiful head. He then nuzzled down beside her.

"I promise you'll be okay. It's just a dream. It's just a dream, my sweet Ladybug." He placed his hand over her heart, and the other around her. "you'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh!" Plagg grunted. "I'm getting out of here! I'm too freaking tired for this!"

Plagg detransformed and wiped himself off. "Thanks for telling me that you were going to have a sleepover, Adrien!" the cat said sarcastically. He looked down at the blonde boy, who was sleeping peacefully. Then he looked to his other side, at the bluenette who was sleeping next to him.

"Who the hell..." Plagg started before his eyes landed on a little red Ladybug sleeping next to the girl's head. "Tikki?!"

Tikki raised her head slowly, blinking hard. "Who said my name? It's 3 in the morning Marinette, go to sleep!"

"Tikki it's me! Plagg!"

Tikki opened her eyes wide. "Plagg?! Plagg... what are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be with Chat noir?"

"I am!" Plagg shouted in a whispery voice. "He's right here!" He pointed to the blonde sleeping next to Marinette.

Tikki flew up next to Plagg and gasped. "Is that Adrien Agreste?"

"I think so," he shrugged. "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah! Marinette is obsessed with him! She's madly in love with him!"

"That's nuts," Plagg yawned. "Can we go back to bed now? I'm freezing, and tired."

Tikki nodded sleepily and laid back down by Marinette's head. Plagg slowly inched toward her little spot, trying to go unnoticed. Tikki lifted her head once more.

"Where are you going to sleep, Plagg?" She asked.

"Um..." he fumbled. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe around here..." he dashed to the opposite side of the bed. Blushing, he stuttered "Y-yeah this is a good s-spot."

Tikki floated over and laid beside Plagg. "I think I'll lie here too." She put her arm around him and sighed. "I missed you too, you crazy cat."

The two sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
